


Sometimes we just need to eat, reflect and watch tv

by blossom_angel85



Series: A little bit of forgiveness [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt from a face book writers page. Write a paragraph where a character apologizes without using the words apologize, regret or sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we just need to eat, reflect and watch tv

It was hard for Dean to even begin to put into words what Cas meant to him.. He had never felt anything like this before. It was like he couldn’t stand being anywhere without Cas and when he was without him, he felt like there was a part of him that was missing. It really felt like Cas was his other half, was his soul mate whatever the hell that meant. His heart had ached and longed for him for a very long time and when he finally became aware of the fact that Lucifer was now out of Cas, he sighed long and hard. It had been so tiring for Dean to fight against Amara and also try to keep tabs on Cas/Lucifer and making sure that Lucifer wasn’t doing too much damage to Cas while he tried to find a way to release Lucifer. 

Amara had thought she had the power over Dean, but she couldn’t even begin to compare to Cas and how strong their bond was. She didn’t anticipate her nephew having stolen Dean’s heart the way she had wanted to just take it, and the poor silly little nephew of her’s that he was didn’t even realize that he had Dean’s heart. It had been the thing that she found most intriguing. Yet whenever Dean was in the room with Cas, even if it was Lucifer at the helm, she could feel the way his heart sped up. She had tried for months to find a way to break the bond they had, but nothing had been working so far and she was beginning to see that Lucifer in Castiel’s body was at least a victory for her anyway.. It was why now that Cas finally had his own body back and that Dean was locked up in the bunker with him that she was even more angry and determined to find a way to make Dean do her bidding and her will. 

“Cas?”, Dean whispered as he brought the food in and closed the door, Cas grumbled at having been woken up and Dean had to chuckle at the sound. “I have some food, maybe you could try and eat for me?”. He sat down on the bed beside the angel and put the food on the bedside table beside him and waited for Cas to wake up a bit more. “Deeeannn”, He moaned as he sat up a little, not wanting to wake up, but blinking his eyes rapidly as they adjusted to the light. “Come on Cas.. for me?”, Dean answered hoping begging would do the trick. It was so hard to deny how he felt being so close to Cas, and he only hoped he would be able to say all he had to say to Cas. Cas sat up and snatched the remote from the beside table closest to him, “Fine.. but we are watching Nashville”, He said grumpily as he turned the TV on scowling a little. 

These little quirks that Dean was finding out about, the being grumpy in the morning and trouble waking up, the little scowls and frowning all just made Dean feel even stronger for his angel. It was what was making Cas seem human even though he did have his angel powers. He hated being stuck in bed not able to do anything and he didn’t mind in letting Dean know how much he hated it. Even if he didn’t come right out and say it, it was in all those little reactions that told Dean what Cas felt. Nashville was a chick flick kind of show but Dean couldn’t help but let Cas watch whatever he wanted. To show Dean he wasn’t all that annoyed with him, he opened the blankets to let Dean in and Dean smiled gratefully as he got in beside Cas and movd the tray over closer to the two of them where they settled into watch Nashville season 1. 

Yes, Dean Winchester was falling, harder and harder each day and he knew that soon he would be able to voice it.. Maybe not say those three special words just yet, but he knew Cas deserved to know how he felt, even if he didn’t feel the same which Dean wasn’t at all scared off..Well at least that’s what he told himself every day. Down the hall, Sammy heard the TV start up, no he wasn’t listening in at all if anyone asked, but he smiled knowing his brother and friend were finding comfort in each other. Amara couldn’t breach the bunker, even she didn’t have that kind of strength. Oh she wished she did, but they had managed to protect the bunker from her, but she could feel her nephew and Dean together and she felt sick to her stomach, she knew she couldn’t have Dean the way she wanted, but that didn’t mean Cas would get him either.. She would make him pay.. For now though, Dean and Cas laid together in the bunker feeling full and happy as they watched episode after episode of Nashville, not caring about Amara or anything else going on outside the walls of the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers...
> 
> Hope you like this next installment, Don’t worry, Amara won’t be in this very much and won’t do any real damage to Cas or Dean.. I just see her as being jealous of the bond that Cas and Dean have and her wishing she had that with Dean. I’m hoping to do the next chapter from Cas’s pov. I am trying my best to stay as true as I can to the characters so I hope you guys all love it. This is just really mostly a bit of fluff to melt your hearts.


End file.
